I WANT YOU!
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Hanya kumpulan Sex Scan antara dua Namja yang saling mencintai./"Aku menginginkanmu, Baby"/"Euhhhh.../"Sudah tak sabar rupanya. Nikmati dan sebut namaku Baby Kyu..."/Boy X Boy Rated M - LEMON/LIME - Don't Like Don't Read - Part 1 - WONKYU - Sex in the Bed Room!


**Part 1 — WonKyu - Sex In The Bed Room  
**

**Disclaimer :** Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** M (Mature)

**Genre :** Romance, Mesum(?)

**Pairing ****: **SIWON X KYUHYUN

**Warning : PWP, **BOYLOVE, YAOI, NC, NC, NC, LEMON, OOC, TYPO(S),

Membingungkan, Alur berantakan, **REPUBLISH,** Bahasa Pasaran...

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Beautiful Thing © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YA! Choi Siwon..."

"Lepas, _Hyeong..."_

_"Hyeong,_ aku mau istirahat. Aku capek, _Hyeong_~"

"Choi Siwon, jawab aku..."

"Ya! _Hyeong,_ apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang tiba – tiba membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mereka berdua saat Kyuhyun baru saja menginjak—kan kedua kakinya di _Dorm_ Super Junior. Padahal Kyuhyun belum sempat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan Siwon —Si kuda liar— dengan seenak jidatnya menariknya kedalam kamar mereka.

"Aku mengi—nginkanmu, Baby." bisik Siwon dengan nada manja dan menggoda serta tatapan yang seksi kepada Kyuhyun —Sang Magnae— yang super manis dan menggemaskan.

"Maksud Hyeong?" tanya Kyuhyun polos kepada sang _Namjachingu_. Siwon menghela nafas. _Namja_ tampan ini harus benar – benar sabar menghadapi kepolosan dari sang _Uke_, apa lagi saat – saat seperti ini. Siwon merasa sangat horni karena 'Sesuatu' dan sangat memelurkan Kyuhyun untuk menuntaskannya. Sebagai _Namja_ yang taat beribadah(?) ia hanya ingin melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun seorang.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum milik _Namjachingu_nya itu. Melumatnya dengan agak kasar dan mendominasi bibir Kyuhyun secara penuh.

"Engghhhh—" erang Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon semakin bersemangat mencium dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lama – kelamaan Kyuhun yang awalnya –agak– kaget dengan perlakuan Siwon yang tiba – tiba mulai membalas ciuman ganas milik sang kekasih, kedua tangannya kini telah mengalung dengan indahnya di leher kokoh milik _Namja_ yang di juluki 'Kuda liar' olehnya itu.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Siwon mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang kini tengah menepel pada tubuh _Namja_ berwajah manis dan —yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta itu—. Untung saja saat itu Kyuhun tidak mengenakan Kaos, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja dan tanpa mengganggu ciuman panas mereka, Siwon telah berhasil melepaskan kemeja itu dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Sehingga tubuh Kyuhyun terpampang tanpa busana. Sangat indah dan menggoda.

Setelah puas, Siwon melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Kyuhun dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang milik _Namja_ yang mempunyai nama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu. Mengecup, menjilat dan menggigitnya denga sedikit ganas. Meninggalkan tanda merah —tanda kepemilikannya—.

"Eunggggg..." Kyuhyun mengerang panjang, merasakan sakit akibat gigitan Siwon di lehernya, sekalikus rasa nikmat yang membuatnya mengeluh tertahan. "Wonnie Hyeong... Eungggg..." rancau Kyuhyun semakin menjadi – jadi. Merasakan sensasi yang begitu nikmat dilehernya.

Siwon tersenyum puas mendengar erangan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu. "Kau milikku Baby Kyu..." bisik Siwon ditelingan Kyuhyun sebelum ia mengulum telinga kekasihnya itu. "Ahhhhhhh..." Kyuhyun merancau lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan Siwon membimbing tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah telanjang bulat menuju ke Ranjang —yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kenikmatan yang begitu besar— milik mereka berdua. Setelah Kyuhyun terbaring dengan pasrah, dengan cepat Siwon melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya hingga telanjang bulat. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah serta otot – otot yang telah terbentuk dengan sempurna ditubuhnya.

Tanap ba—bi—bu lagi Siwon langsung menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun —lagi— dengan ganas selama beberapa saat. Bibirnya mengulum terus menerus bibir milik _Namja_ bersuara emas itu. Membuat sang pemilik bibir mengeluh kenikmatan. "Ahhhh Hyeong..." erang Kyuhun di selala ciuaman panasnya.

Siwon menjilat bibir Kyuhyun, meminta ijin sang pemilik bibir agar membuka mulutnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun —sang pemilik bibir— dengan senang hati membuka bibirnya. Dan dengan cepat lidah Siwon sudah berada didalam mulut Kyuhyun dan menjilati inci demi inci bagian rongga mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Euhhh—Siwonnie Hyuungggg..." erang Kyuhun Nikmat. Membuat Siwon yang mendengar erangan Kyuhyun menyeringai senang karena kekasihnya itu menikmati apa yang dilakukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit bersatu dalam pagutan nikmat dan penuh napsu. Kedua _Namja_ sempurna itu melepaskan pagutan itu, mencari udara yang tadi menipis sebanyak – banyaknya. "Hah— Hah— Hah—"

Tak butuh waktu yang lama Siwon kembali mencium sekilas bibir Kyuhyun, setelah itu ia beralih kedua tonjolan berwarna kecokalan yang kini telah menegang dengan indahnya. Dipilinnya kedua benda —Nipple— itu, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang —lagi— karena kenikmatan.

Mulutnya mulai menghisap dan meng–gigit kecil salah satu nipple Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar. Namun malah memberikan rangsangan yang begitu besar kepada Kyuhyun, dan lagi – lagi _namja_ itu mengeluh Nikmat. "Arrghhh..." Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat saat salah satu tangan Siwon memainkan nipple yang sejak tadi tegang dan menganggur.

"Euhhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan.

"Keluarkan suaramu, Baby. Biarkan _Hyeong_ mendengar desahan seksimu." perintah Siwon pada Kyuhyun saat ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Ne.. _Hyeong_... Akhh." ucapan Kyuhyun tergantikan suara erangan, karena baru saja merasakan sensasi yang begitu asing namun nikmat . Ternyata tangan Siwon mulai meremas kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sudah menegang dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan.

"Kau sangat menggoda Baby..." ucap Siwon sambil terus meremas kejantanan Kyuhyun secara lembut.

"Jangan meng.. Ahh.. goda.. Wonnie _Hyeong_ Ahhh..." ucap Kyuhyun terbata – bata karena merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Siwon.

"Sudah tak sabar rupanya. Nikmati dan sebut namaku Baby Kyu..."

Siwon mulai beralih keselangkangan Kyuhyun. Di kecupnya sekilas kejantanan yang sudah megeluarkan percum keberingan yang kini lumayan banyak. Tangan Siwon mulai membelai lembut kejantanan Kyuhyun dan terus menggenggamnya dengan kuat lalu menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun dengan tempo yang awalnya perlahan, namun semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat.

"Ahh.. Wonnie Wonnie... ahh Fass.. terr..ahhh _Hyeong_".

"Wonnie— Wonnie... Akuhhhh.. Akh..." Kyuhyun merasakan kejantanannya sedikit berkedut. Menandakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya melalui lubang kecil yang terlihat sedikit terbuka itu. "Wonnie _Hyeong_... Ahhh.. Wonnie..." Kyuhyun hampir keluar, hampai keluar.. sebentar lagi dan...

"Wonnie _Hyeong_, kenapa berhenti, padahal aku hampir keluar sedikit lagi..." protes Kyuhyun kepada Siwon setelah ia tiba – tiba menghentikan kocokannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berwarna kemerahan.

"Belum saatnya Baby Kyu..." ucap Siwon kemudian mengecup puncak kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon _Hyeong_... Jangan goda aku..." rengek Kyuhyun pada Siwon agar melanjutkan perkerjaannya yang tertunda. Ia menyeringai senang saat mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat indah ditelinga Siwon.

Lalu Ia menjilati kejantanan Kyuhyun, tak lama kemudian Siwon mulai memasukkan junior itu kedalam mulutnya. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Memberikan sensasi luar biasa pada kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaaahhh... Hyuuungghh... fast.. teerhh.. aaaahhhh...Lebihh.. dalam...ahhh.". Semakin cepat. Siwon mulai mengoral kejantanan kekasihnya dengan cepat dan bringal. Membuat Kyuhyun melayang merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh mulut _Namjachingu_nya itu.

"Aku... Ahhh.. Aku.. mau ke... luar... Ahh..." suara Kyuhyun makin parau. "—AAHHH...". akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya didalam mulut Siwon. Tanpa meraa Jijik Siwon menelan semua cairan hangat itu tanpa sisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Besiaplah Baby..." katanya saat memainkan ketiga jarinya yang masih bergerak di dalam rectum sempit milik Kyuhyun.

Plupp! Bunyi ketiga jari itu saat keluar dari tempatnya semula. Tak lama kemudian Siwon memposisiskan kejantanannya tepat didepan pintu masuk dinding rectum Kyuhyun.

"Aaaargggghhtttt! Appo!" erang Kyuhyun dengan keras saat Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya. Walaupun tadi lubang Kyuhyun telah dipersiapakan namun tetap saja rasanya sakit. Mengingat ukuran kejantanan Siwon jauh lebih besar dari pada ketiga jari tadi. Bisa bayangkan sendirikan? (‾▽‾?)

"Aku mencintaimu... Tahan sebentar nee.. Tinggal sedikit lagi semua akan masuk dan aku jamin kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih dari tadi Baby... "

"Pe-pelan...Saja...Akhh... Enggg... Sa-sakit... Uhhhh..." lirih Kyuhyun ketika Siwon kembali berusaha memasuki lubang sempitnya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa rektumnya dibuka paksa dengan kasar. Perasaan panas dan perih begitu menguasainya hingga air mata menetes dari sudut mata Kyuhyun.

"Aaaarrggghhhtttt! Ap-appoo! Wonnie _Hyeong_.. Aku..." kembali Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan ketika Siwon memasukkan sisa miliknya yang besar itu ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sekali hentak.

"Sshhh... Mianhae Chagiya. Cobalah untuk rileks, agar rasa sakitmu sedikit berkurang, aku berjanji akan memberikan kenikmatan setelah ini, aku tak akan menyakiti mu lagi." gumam Siwon begitu lembut, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tenang akan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Siwon mendiamkan kejantanannya di dalam rektum Kyuhyun. Berusaha memberi waktu agar Kekasihnya itu menyesuaikan diri dengan kejantanannya yang sangat besar dan panjang.

"Wonnie _Hyeong_..." panggil Kyuhyun yang kini sudah bisa menahan rasa sakit yang tadi sempat membuatnya menangis menahan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau sudah siap? Bolehkah aku bergerak sekarang, Baby Kyu?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Siwon dengan perlahan menggerakkan miliknya keluar dari rektum Kyuhyun yang masih sempit, dan ketika tinggal kepala kejantaannya saja yang berada di dalam rectum Kyuhyun, ia kembali memasukkan miliknya dengan hentakan yang cepat dan dalam. Awalnya terasa sangat sakit namun rasa sakit itu terganti dengan kenikmatan yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa seperti melayang.

"Aaaaahhh! _Hyeong_gggg!" Erang Kyuhyun penuh kenikmatan karena hentakan kuat dan dalam yang dilakukan oleh Siwon tepat menumbuk kesesuatu didalam sana, memberikan perasaan nikmat yang lebih nyata dan membuat Kyuhyun mengerang lebih keras karena kenikmatan.

"So tight. Baby.. Ohhh.. Ahhh Padahal aku sudah sering memasukimu... " gumam Siwon yang merasakan kenikmatan dari lubang sempit milik Kyuhyun yang sempit.

"A—aaahh! Di..sa..na! Fast..ahh! fasterhh... Aaaahhh! Wonnie.. Ahhh.. lebih cepat..." desahan demi desahan nikmat terus mengalir keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun karena Siwon sekarang menggenjot tubuhnya dengan teratur, dan terus–menerus menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana —prostat—, membuatnya merasa ketagihan karena kenikmatan yang disuguhkan oleh sang kekasih. Hingga kini Siwon mempercepat tempo tusukannya yang terus saja memberikan rasa nikmat pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aahhh... Wonnie... oohhh... Wonnie.. Aahhh! Akuuhhh... mauhh... Aahhh! Keluarrhhh...Sebbenntaarrr... ahhhh lagi... " Kyuhyun mendesah ketika merasa perutnya kembali menegang dan merasa akan kembali menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya.

"Nghh… Ahhh… HyeongG!… AHHH~" cairan Kyuhyun menyembur sebagian pada perut Siwon dan sebagian pada perutnya sendiri.

"Baby.. Akuhhh... Jugaaa...! AKHAAAA…" desah Siwon ketika ia melakukan tusukan terakhirnya dengan keras dan kuat, serta menanamkan kejantanannya sangat dalam, kemudian menyemburkan hasratnya kedalam tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga membuatnya sedikit penuh dengan cairan cinta milik Siwon. Menanamkan benih keputihan yang melumer dari dalam lubang Kyuhyun saking banyaknya.

"Hah... Hahh.. Gomawo Choi Kyuhyun.." Ucap Siwon kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku _Hyeong_..."

"Baby..."

"_Ne Hyeong"_

"Ayo Kita lanjutkan ronde selanjutnya."

"_MWO?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial. gara – gara perbuatan mereka, aku jadi ikut terangsang..." ucap seorang _Namja_ yang tak sengaja mendengar desahan – desahan nikmat dari dalam kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dan ini ia hanya bisa pasrah memegangi gundukan dibalik celananya.

"Aku harus mencari 'dia' agar adikku bisa tenang." lanjutnya, kemudian meninggalkan kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan gundukan yang semakin membesar dibalik celananya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1 END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Follow : fanboyHAE**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Status : REPUBLISH AGAIN. Oke, saya tidak akan kapok untuk me REPUBLISH fic ini walau udah beberapa kali di hapus oleh admin FFN '-')? huh.

Karena saya bandel(?) dan saya bangga akan hal itu X)

RnR again?


End file.
